


They grow up so fast

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning in the Sheppard-Mitchell house</p>
            </blockquote>





	They grow up so fast

John sips at his coffee, almost clutching the cup as he hears a hair dryer blowing in the next room and the sound of Elizabeth telling Cam in no uncertain terms that Grandma was so much better at this and she didn't want her hair that way.

Was he this difficult? He must've been this difficult. This was payback for years of hell he gave the Nanny.

Finally Cam came into the kitchen and scowled at him. John smiled and offered him a mug. Cam took it and sipped at it. "You think you're smart, but I will have my revenge, John."

"Mmm. I like it when you get all Alpha."

Cam grinned and kissed him.

Elizabeth chose that moment to walk in. "Ewww, gross! Why are you guys always kissing?!" she exclaimed, her hair perfectly braided.

They broke apart and turned, each smirking as they surrounded her and Cam picked her up. John leaned in and started kissing as Cam tickled her until she was breathless with laughter.

"Uh oh. We'd better go. You got your lunch?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Your backpack?"

"By the door, Poppa."

Cam and John looked at each other. "Do you want to come too, Cam?"

"I can't... The General wants me in early... I'm already running late," he said, looking upset. He knelt down and hugged Elizabeth tight. "I love you baby. I'll be there to pick you up, ok?"

"I love you too, Poppa."

John took Elizabeth's hand and they walked down the sidewalk together as Cam headed to the Mustang, each going to start school, Elizabeth in Kindergarten and Cam teaching at the Academy.


End file.
